Le temps des choix
by Barbie56
Summary: [Saison 3] Après le départ de la mère de Emma, Ben prend conscience de beaucoup de choses. Mais cela sera-t-il suffisant pour que Riley leur donne une seconde chance ?
1. Chapter 1

_J'inaugure la section française de la série, sans savoir si elle sera un jour diffusée en France. Personnellement, je viens tout juste de découvrir la série et j'ai craqué à 100% pour elle. J'aime particulièrement les interactions entre Ben et sa fille ^^_

_Cette histoire prend place après le 3x02 (ou 2x18, j'ai dû mal à comprendre s'ils sont passé à la saison 3 ou pas). Elle se concentre sur la relation entre Ben et Riley (oui, désolée, mais pour le coup, je n'adhère pas du tout au Danny/Riley alors que toute la sphère du web semble attendre ça avec impatience, comme quoi...)_

_Bref, j'ignore si quelqu'un viendra lire cette fanfic, mais j'avais envie de me lancer._

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Deux semaines déjà que Angela était repartie, laissant Ben à nouveau seul avec sa fille. Cette fois-ci, il avait accueilli la nouvelle avec joie. Emma faisait désormais partie de ma vie et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit l'emmène, même sa mère. Surtout sa mère ! La vie avait donc repris tranquillement, au sein de cette étrange colocation. Bonnie continuait à les envahir sans frapper à la porte. Danny gagatisait toujours autant face à sa nièce. Tucker utilisait de plus en plus sa filleule dans ses techniques de drague. Et Riley… avec Riley, la situation était un peu plus compliquée.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le benjamin des Wheeler, elle continuait à rendre visite à Emma, mais entre elle et le jeune papa, quelque chose s'était brisé. L'épisode éclair de Fitch, associé à au petit « dérapage » sexuel avec Angela, avait éloigné le jeune couple.

Ben y pensait sans cesse, ne parvenant pas à trouver une solution :

- Tu vois, Emma, un jour, quand tu seras grande… et bien, j'espère que tu seras une femme honnête. Honnête et sûre de toi. Ne tombe jamais amoureuse d'un pauvre type incapable de se battre pour toi tu entends ? En fait, ne tombe jamais amoureuse. Ça ne fait que compliqué la vie.

- Tu as encore d'autres conseils du genre ? Parce que tu vas ruiner sa vie avant même qu'elle commence !

Bonnie traversa le salon pour rejoindre son fils et sa petite-fille. Elle s'empara du biberon et poussa son fils d'un coup de hanche, afin de prendre sa place :

- N'écoute jamais ton père quand il te parle d'amour, Emma, compris ? Viens plutôt voir tata Bonnie ok ?

- Tata Bonnie ?

Elle se retourna vers Ben, pointant le biberon en sa direction telle une arme prête à faire feu :

- Si j'apprends que tu m'affubles d'un petit surnom ridicule en mon absence, je te jure que je te tuerai Benji chéri !

- Mais tu es sa grand-mère !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? à cet âge-là, elle ne voit pas la différence. Laisse-moi vivre dans l'illusion encore quelques années…

Ben battit en retraite. C'était peine perdue de vouloir lutter contre sa mère. Emma le saurait bien assez tôt. Il s'assit auprès d'elles lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Danny et Riley firent leur apparition :

- Et là, je leur ai dit « Non, votre honneur, il est totalement impossible de faire disparaître autant de nourriture en si peu de temps. Et je parle en connaissance de cause ! »

Ben se releva aussitôt, comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Il salua son frère avant de venir à la rencontre de la jeune femme :

- Hey, Riley. Comment… comment ça va ?

- Bien. Merci. Oh, Emma, Emma, Emma… mais comme on est toute jolie aujourd'hui !

Une fois de plus, la conversation avait tourné court. Ben n'était pas parvenu à discuter avec elle depuis leur rupture. A vrai dire, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais retrouvés seul à seul. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais à chaque fois, un membre de la petite communauté débarquait, mettant à mal ses initiatives.

Danny s'approcha de son petit frère et posa sa main sur son épaule :

- Ne t'en fais pas frérot, ça ira mieux. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Non. Mais c'est ce qu'un grand frère est supposé dire dans ces cas-là. En tout cas je trouvais que ça sonnait bien.

Lorsque que Riley s'éclipsa pour retourner travailler, Ben se précipita à sa suite, tentant de retenir l'ascenseur :

- On pourrait dîner un de ces soirs. J'aimerai bien qu'on puisse parler.

- C'est ce qu'on fait déjà non ?

- Allez, Riley, s'il te plaît… Tu m'adresses à peine la parole et tu passes ton temps à m'éviter.

- Si c'était le cas, tu penses que je viendrai jusqu'à ton appartement ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème pour toi alors ?

- Non. Tout va bien.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu serais prête à nous laisser une seconde chance ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent mais le pied de Ben vint interrompre leur progression :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu as beaucoup de choses à régler dans ta vie avant de pouvoir réellement t'impliquer dans une relation.

- Tu trouves que je suis trop immature ?

- Je pense que tu es complètement paumé, Ben. Et c'est normal, tu n'étais pas préparé à tout ça. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de te servir de bouée de sauvetage. Le jour où on sera ensemble, il n'y aura que nous deux. Et Emma, bien sûr. Mais pas d'ex. Pas de filles que tu dragues à gauche et à droite. Pas de doutes. Pas d'autres choix.

- Et comment je peux faire pour te prouver que c'est le cas ?

- Je sais que ça ne l'est pas encore. Je suis désolée…

Et il la laissa disparaitre derrière les rideaux de fer. Mais tandis qu'il voyait les lumières des étages défiler, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Le jour où on sera ensemble ». Si ce n'était pas une sorte de déclaration maladroite, il était bon pour la vie de moine.

o0o0o0o0o

Au bar, Ben enchainait les cocktails et les performances de flair bartending, devant trois jolies filles en pamoison. Tucker l'observait depuis le canapé, accompagnant chacun de « oh » « ah » d'extase féminin par de ses commentaires sarcastiques. Il finit par se lever et rejoindre son ami, provoquant aussi la fuite du trio :

- Ok, c'est officiel, il faut que tu m'apprennes.

- On commencera avec des gobelets en plastique alors. J'ai peur que tu nous coûtes cher en vaisselle.

Danny arriva à son tour, vêtu de sa tenue de Ranger. Il n'eut pas besoin de commander sa bière, son cadet devançant sa demande :

- Et voilà, monsieur est servi !

- Merci Frérot. J'en ai bien besoin. Une vraie journée de merde.

- Vas-y, raconte.

- Non. Pas envie.

- Hé, mec, je suis barman, je suis là pour ça !

- Et bien, je me suis pris la tête avec le coach parce qu'il a voulu changer la formation, il m'a mis en défense à la place que Bennet, et Bennet en attaque, mais à droite, alors qu'il voulait la gauche, mais Freeman a refusé, alors il est parti dans les but, mais O'Neil a pas voulu, alors ils se sont battus, et moi je me suis retrouvé en milieu, et MacKenzie…

- Ok, c'est bon. Je crois que j'ai compris.

En réalité, Danny l'avait perdu à l'évocation de « Bennet ». Il faut dire que malgré tout l'amour que Ben portait à son grand frère, il préférait voir le hockey sur grand écran, plutôt que de l'entendre raconter ses mésaventures d'entraînement.

Soudain, Tucker les rappela à l'ordre :

- Les mecs, je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais regarder qui vient d'entrer !

Riley venait de s'installer sur le canapé, en compagnie d'une brune qu'aucun des garçons n'avait jamais vu auparavant :

- C'est qui cette fille ? demanda Ben

- Bah, enfin ! Ben ! T'as bu combien de verres ? répliqua Danny. C'est Riley.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué. Non je parle de l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Tucker, mais j'en ferai bien mon quatre heures.

- Peut-être que c'est une amie, proposa Danny. Ou une collègue. Ou une cliente. Peut-être même les trois à la fois. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

Ben préféra ne pas relever la remarque. Il reposa le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer, jeta négligemment son torchon sur son épaule et entreprit de quitter le bar. Mais Danny s'interposa :

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Voir si elles sont besoin de quelque chose.

- Je crois que tu devrais laisser Riley tranquille.

- Elle t'a parlé de moi ?

- Non. Mais je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de distance entre vous, tu comprends ?

Ben acquiesça, s'immobilisant un instant, avant de continuer son chemin :

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas hein ?

- Si Danny. Je t'ai écouté. Mais je te rappelle que je suis barman et que je bosse ici. Et que ce sont des clientes. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je me fasse virer, laisse-moi travailler.

Ben se retint d'ajouter que si Riley cherchant tant que cela à l'éviter, elle aurait choisi un autre bar. Et sur ce, il vint à la rencontre des deux femmes :

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?

Riley leva les yeux vers lui, agacé qu'il interrompe leur conversation :

- Deux mojitos. Ça vous va Annie ?

- Je peux vous apporter la carte des cocktails si vous voulez. C'est la spécialité de la maison.

- Vous avez une carte ? demanda la jeune femme brune

- En fait, non, j'improvise. Mais je suis plutôt doué pour ça !

- Ok, ça suffit Ben, je t'ai dit deux mojitos, ça ira comme ça ! lança Riley, agacée.

- Vous vous connaissez ? questionna Annie.

- Non.

- Oui.

- Peut-être.

Annie se mit à rire, amusé par le spectacle que lui offraient les deux amis. Ben comprit qu'il dérangeait et s'éclipsa. Lorsqu'il revint leur servir la commande, il esquissa un petit geste de la main pour marquer sa présence, et repartit aussitôt.

- Je te l'avais dit, affirma Danny. Elle ne veut pas te parler.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je sais que j'ai merdé ave Angela, mais si elle ne me laisse pas l'occasion de m'expliquer…

- Oblige-la, suggéra Tucker.

- J'aimerai bien. Seulement, elle refuse toutes mes initiatives. Et puis, il y a toujours quelqu'un des les parages pour empêcher le moindre de nos tête à tête.

Ben s'interrompit : Riley et Annie quittaient le bar. Elles leur adressèrent un salut de la main.

- Et bien, à ta place, je laisserai tomber, dit Tucker. Si Riley préfère faire sans toi, tu devrais en faire autant !

- C'est triste à dire, mais je suis d'accord avec Tucker. Passe à autre chose, frérot.

- Comme si c'était facile à faire…

Ben n'imaginait pas comme ses mots faisant résonnance en Danny. Lui aussi tentait tant bien que mal d'oublier Riley. Mais il avait un avantage sur Ben : Riley n'avait jamais eu de sentiment pour lui. Et s'il avait fini par accepter que son amour de jeunesse sorte avec son petit frère, l'idée qu'aucun des Wheeler ne finisse avec la jeune femme le rassurait.

C'est à cet instant que Annie refit son apparition dans le bar. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la salle avant de s'approcher du bar.

- Ben ?

- Oui, je peux vous être utile ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ses intentions et glissa sur le comptoir une serviette en papier. Ben la déplia et découvrit une série de chiffres inscrits au crayon noir :

- Appelez-moi.

Tucker resta bouche bée. Lorsque la belle brune quitta le bar, il s'empressa de taquiner son colocataire. Il était difficile pour lui d'admettre que les fils Wheeler avait le don de l'agacer. Entre le joueur de hockey taillé comme une armoire à glace, et le petit dernier à la tchate et au sourire ravageur, il était la troisième roue du carrosse. Ou le troisième pied de l'échelle. Bref, il était le copain sympa qui passait à côté des belles nanas.

Ben préféra ne pas commenter la situation. Il commença à déchirer la serviette mais Tucker l'arrêta immédiatement :

- Ohlala, qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? C'est Riley que je veux.

- Oui, je sais. Mais pourquoi repousser les autres options ? C'est peut-être le signe que tu attendais. Tu sais, pour « passer à autre chose »…

- Non merci.

- Ok. Je peux l'avoir alors ?

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Si jamais vous avez envie de laisser un petit avis, n'hésitez pas ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier les personnes venues lire et/ou ayant commenté, parce que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à avoir de lecteurs (Baby Daddy + Français + Riley/Ben, je partais avec pas mal d'handicaps quand même ^^)._

_Voici le chapitre suivant, un peu plus court que le précédent mais légèrement plus... chaud chaud chaud je dirai ^^ J'ai classé la fic T alors j'ai fait attention quand même._

_Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres fera la fic mais je pense à 5/6, histoire de pouvoir amener les persos là où j'ai envie._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le soir même, Tucker proposa à Ben de l'accompagner à l'une de ses soirées. Le jeune père le suivit en traînant les pieds. Son colocataire essayait tant bien que mal de lui changer les idées, le forçant à sortir et à rencontrer des jeunes et filles jeunes femmes. La proposition avait l'air alléchante, mais une fois sur place, Ben avait vite déchanté.

Si Tucker draguait à la vitesse de la lumière, Benjamin Bon Jovi Wheeler semblait avoir perdu la main. Les femmes venaient à sa rencontre. Il avait ce petit quelque chose, cet air enfantin mélangé à un charisme et un humour typiquement masculin. Il avait toujours du succès. Mais il avait aussi quelqu'un en tête.

Quelqu'un qui l'empêchait de réellement s'intéresser à cette… comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

- Youhou ! Hé, Ben ! Tu es encore avec moi ?

- Oui, oui, pourquoi, euh… ?

- Monique.

- Ouais, Monique. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Rien, laisse tomber.

La belle brune prit son sac sous le bras et s'éloigna, énervée. Ben profita de ce petit moment de solitude pour scruter la foule et découvrir son colocataire, très occupé à séduire un trio de mannequins. Il but d'une traite le fond de sa bière et décida de rentrer à l'appartement.

La perspective de retrouver Danny allongé sur le canapé, la télé allumée et la main plongée dans un bol de chips le réjouissait d'avantage.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Arrivé à l'appartement, Benjamin eut la surprise de découvrir que son grand frère avait physiquement bien changé :

- Riley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh ! Ben ! Je…

- Où est Danny ?

- Amy l'a appelé. Elle voulait lui parler.

Ben sourit à l'idée que mon frangin puisse retourner dans les bras de son ex-copine. Il aimait bien Amy et leur séparation a drôlement affecté Danny. C'était une bonne chose pour lui si elle cherchait à renouer.

Et puis, ce rendez-vous inattendu permettait enfin à Ben de se retrouver seul avec Riley.

- J'ai couché Emma y'a plus d'une heure. Pas un bruit depuis. Je suis jalouse de son sommeil.

- Oui, elle est du genre « grosse dormeuse ». Tu crois que ça signifie qu'elle va ronfler en grandissant ?

Riley se mit à rire. Un bon point pour Wheeler junior !

Ben posa sa veste et vint s'installer aux côtés de la jeune femme, sur le canapé. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle se leva et remit en place sa jupe :

- Bon, comme tu es rentré, je vais pouvoir aller me coucher moi aussi…

- Attends, Riley…

Il lui prend la main, tentant de la retenir comme il pouvait :

- Merci d'être là pour Emma. Malgré ce qui a pu se passer entre nous.

- C'est normal. C'est une petite fille adorable, et je suis sa marraine, je te le rappelle. Je ne pourrai jamais l'abandonner. Je ne suis pas sa mère…

Cette phrase sonna comme un reproche non dissimulé envers Angela. Ben acquiesça :

- Je pense qu'elle n'a pas réellement voulu l'abandonner. Elle s'est simplement rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas prête et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais offrir une vie aussi… comme ça ! Franchement, quel enfant ne voudrait pas vivre dans une colocation de vieux garçon, avec une grand-mère possessive et un père totalement à la ramasse ?

Riley sourit et s'assit à nouveau :

- Tu es un bon père, Ben. Tu as fait des erreurs. Et tu en feras encore, c'est certain. Mais je sais que tu aimes vraiment ta fille. Et c'est le plus important.

- Emma… c'est sûrement la plus belle chose que j'ai accompli. Enfin un truc que je n'ai pas foiré dans ma vie. Du moins, tant qu'elle ne parle pas, elle ne nous pourra pas dire le contraire !

- Elle ne dira jamais le contraire. Oh, elle t'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs vu son passif familial, mais je suis sûre que vous avez un long chemin à faire ensemble. Elle a de la chance de t'avoir…

Ben remarqua qu'elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Un geste dont elle ne prit conscience qu'en suivant le regard du jeune homme, retirant aussitôt sa main. Ben s'en voulait tellement d'avoir tout gâché entre eux ! Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle lui manquait terriblement. Qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'inexplicable pour elle. Qu'il était impossible qu'elle ne ressente pas cette attirance réciproque entre eux.

Riley le fixa quelques secondes, et lui, il se noya littéralement dans ses yeux.

Sans attendre l'approbation de son cerveau, il se lança. Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa. Un petit baiser, furtivement déposé sur ses lèvres. Un peu anxieux, il attendit en silence sa réaction. Elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait s'interdire de les ouvrir à nouveau.

Alors il recommença, mais cette fois-ci, il profita complètement de l'instant. D'abord tendrement, ses lèvres caressant les siennes. Puis il osa aventurer ma langue un peu plus loin, à la rencontre de la sienne. Plus intense, plus sensuel. Riley glisse sa main entre eux, cherchant à le repousser. Mais Ben ne se laissa pas faire, il glissa ses doigts le long de sa nuque et approfondit leur étreinte.

La main de la jeune femme finit par se rendre, abandonnant la lutte. Elle l'enlaça, langoureusement, lui donnant la permission qu'il attendait. Ben n'avait plus peur. Il n'avait plus aucun doute. Et il la bascula sur le canapé. Les baisers s'enchainèrent à une vitesse affolante. Riley serra Ben encore un peu plus contre elle, ne lui offrant aucune possibilité d'échappatoire, tandis qu'il tentait maladroitement de déboutonner son chemisier.

Son cœur battait la chamade, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il projetait l'existence d'un « Ben & Riley », il se rendit compte à quel point ce petit bout de femme lui faisait de l'effet. Ils tombèrent au sol, une chute amortie par le dos de Ben. Il lâcha un petit cri de douleur et Riley s'excusa aussitôt, mais il l'embrassa pour la faire taire, et elle n'émit aucune objection.

Désormais au-dessus du jeune homme, Riley se redressa et entreprit de terminer le travail qu'il avait commencé avec son chemisier, offrant aux yeux de Ben une vue imprenable sur son soutien-gorge. Il se redressa à son tour, avec l'envie incontrôlable de goûter sa peau. Sa bouche inspecta chaque centimètre carré de peau découverte, provoquant chez Riley un adorable gémissement. L'entendre ainsi lâcher prise déclencha en lui une vague de frissons. Riley rétablit l'équilibre entre eux, le privant de mon tee-shirt.

Ignorant les minutes qui défilaient, ils perdirent toute notion du temps. Elle s'allongea sur lui, planquant ses mains sur son torse, avant d'entamer une série de petits baisers. Sa mâchoire, son cou, ses pectoraux, son ventre… rien ne lui échappa. Ben sentait sa petite langue taquiner ici et là sa peau, il perdait peu à peu pied. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et obligea la jeune femme à revenir sur ses lèvres.

Et très vite, tout s'accéléra.

Lui, au-dessus d'elle. Sa main prisonnière entre ses cuisses. La découverte de cette chaleur, la plus intime de son corps. Un geste tendre pour dégager les petites mèches blondes venues cacher ses yeux.

Et cette culpabilité, celle de ne pas l'avoir suffisamment complimentée sur la magnifique femme qu'elle est devenue depuis que leurs chemins se sont recroisés.

Elle, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses omoplates. Ses jambes enserrant les hanches de Ben. Le contact électrisant de leur peau. Le son de sa voix suave mourant au creux de son oreille. Et la nécessité de mémoriser les sensations provoquées par le poids de son amant sur son corps.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la scène ultra romantique qu'elle avait imaginé pour eux. Pas de bougies parfumées, ni de suite nuptiale avec lit à baldaquin. Pas de balade au clair de lune préliminaire, ni de musique langoureuse en fond sonore. Il convenait aisément qu'il y avait trop de lumière, trop d'inconfort sur ce maudit tapis, trop de bruits parasites émanant de la cuisine, trop de maladresses dans leurs gestes… Mais malgré tout, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir envie de mettre un terme à tout cela.

Riley serra Ben plus fort encore contre elle. Elle trembla, le souffle haletant, son pouls résonnant à travers son corps. Il allait perdre tout le contrôle de la situation, mais il ne put m'empêcher de se délecter de ce spectacle.

Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait être belle !

Les mots lui échappèrent :

- Tu me manques tellement…

Elle frissonna et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, comme pour éviter que ses pensées ne se muent en parole. Ben se laissa enfin aller. Un pur moment de plaisir. Son corps s'écroula littéralement sur celui de la jeune femme, vidé de toute son énergie.

La tête posée sur sa poitrine, il tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa respiration et de ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Un million d'idées se bousculèrent dans son esprit mais il se refusait à briser la magie du moment.

Parler… mais pourquoi ?

Soudain, Ben se retrouva projeté en arrière. Riley le repoussa et se leva, tandis qu'il s'adossa au canapé. Elle se rhabilla rapidement, l'air paniqué. Il osa tendre la main et caressa doucement sa jambe dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Mais au lieu de ça, elle chassa mes doigts d'un geste de la main :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui. Très bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air un peu… à cran.

Elle hocha frénétiquement de la tête :

- Non. Non. Non.

- Riley…

- Je vais y aller. C'est… mieux comme ça.

Et sans lui laisser la possibilité de la retenir, Riley s'empara de ses dernières affaires et disparut de l'appartement.

Ben resta seul, sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire.

Lui qui avait couru après une discussion à cœur ouvert, il venait tout juste de vivre le moment le plus étrange de sa vie. Il n'en n'était pas à sa première expérience sexuelle, Emma n'aurait pas été là sinon. Il savait qu'il avait merdé avec Angela, et que Riley n'était absolument pas le genre de fille à coucher sans réfléchir. Il savait que le sexe n'avait jamais été un sujet facile à aborder durant leur furtive histoire de couple.

Il pensait que c'était impossible et pourtant, Riley avait réussi l'impensable : foutre un bordel monumental dans la tête de Benjamin Wheeler.

Et il savait aussi que ce n'était que le début.

_A suivre_


End file.
